Invincible
by Hanako-chan92
Summary: At a Talent Contest, Sakura sings her heart out. Sasuke isn't there though. Is he not there for her own good? SasuSaku SONGFIC Oneshot Invincible by Pat Benatar


Invincible

A year after Sasuke came back from Orochimaru, after being with him for five years, the citizens of Konoha waited, rather impatiently, for the stage to be set up for the Talent Contest. Tonight was the finals of the Konoha Talent Contest. They two finalists had to perform their talents in front of Konoha. Everyone was there, regular citizen, shinobi, and even Tsunade herself. The three judges sat at their table. One judge, Kakashi, was reading his perverted book while waiting. Another judge, Shizune, was looking over the criteria for the acts(charisma, actual talent, etc.). The third judge, Gai, was practicing his nice-guy poses, flashing toothy grins at everyone. Kakashi and Shizune both glanced at Gai and shook their heads in dissappointment before going back to their tasks(if you can call reading a perverted book a task).

"Good evening Konoha!" cried the announcer, Iruka, from the stage, "We are all ready for the first act." Iruka took out a card with the contestant's info on it, "Our first finalist is Tenten. For those who don't know Tenten, she's a jounin and is a weapon specialtist. Tenten will be doing her dance routine with weapons. No need for alarm, Tenten has practiced and assured the judges that no one will be harms during her routine. Tenten, you have the stage!" The crowd cheered as Tenten came out to the stage. Various weapons, like kunia, shurikens, scrolls, and her wooden staff her place in certain places on the stage. Tenten wasn't dressed in her usual attire. Her pink shirt was replaced with a blue one and her pants were black. Her hair was still in ther buns but they looked looser then usual. The music began. It was an orchastra piece so there were no lyrics. Tenten did vasious tumbling to reach her weapons. Throwing skurikens and kunia against the block of wood that had been set up for her. Purpously she missed and two shuriken came flying at her. She dodged them and allowed then to rip whatever was holding her hair up. Her waist length hair fell down and made her looked even more beautiful then she did with her hair up. The music ended and when the crowd looked at the block of wood, they saw that Tenten had made the Konoha symbol out of weapons, but mostly shurikens and kunais. It was the symbol on the ninja's forehead protector. The crown went wild at Tenten bowed and put her hair back up in their buns. She went backstage was was greeted but Lee and Neji.

"That was amazing Tenten!" cried Lee.

"Thanks Lee. What'd you think Neji?" Tenten looked at her white eyed teammate.

"It was ok." Neji tried to keep his cool.

"Only ok?" Tenten looked sad.

"Ok, I lied, it was amazing." Neji confessed. Tenten smiled and went to hug him. Neji was shocked but didn't pull away(I know OOC).

Tenten turned to that other finalist, "Hey, good luck out there."

"Thanks Tenten." The constent smiled.

"And now for our other finalist!" Iruka's voice boomed over the crowd.

"Well, I guess this is it." The contestenst mumbled.

"Our other finalist is Sakura! For those who don't know Sakura,(which is silly because everyone knows her from being Tsunade's apprentice) she's a jounin and a medic-nin. Sakura will her singing a song she wrote. Sakura, you have the stage!"

Sakura took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage and towards the microphone. Her usual attire was replaced with a pink halter dress. It reached just above her ankles and the crowd could see that she had white flip flops on. Her hair had grown back in the past four years to its original length. Sakura had on a few accesories that only the first row could see. She wore a cherry blossom pendant around her neck and a few gold bangles on her wrists. The first row consisted of her friends, Naruto, Hinata, Lee and Neji(who came back from visiting Tenten), Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, her sensei, Tsunade, and a few other people she had gotten close to in the past four years. She searched as far as she could see for a certain raven haired boy but didn't see him. She sighed and said, "This song is for all my friends. And for a special someone who taught me that you can't hold on to the past forever. This song is called Invincible and I hope you like it. The music started.

_This bloody road remains a mystery  
This sudden darkness fills the air  
What are we waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we waiting for?  
We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible_

This shattered dream you cannot justify  
We're gonna scream until we're satisified  
What are we running for?  
We've got the right to be angry  
What are we running for?  
When there's no where we can run to anymore

We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible

Won't anybody help us?  
What are we running for?  
When there's no where, no where we can run to anymore

We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible

yeah, yeah, yeah, ooh

We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible

We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible  


The music ended and the crown went wild. Sakura bowed and left the stage. A few minutes later Tenten and Sakura were both on the stage as the judges were about to announce the winner. Iruka went to the mircophone with an envelope in his hand, "And the winner of the Konoha Talent Contest is..."He opened the envelope as the crowd held their breath, "Sakura!" Sakura gasped as she heard her name. She went up to Iruka who gave her a medal. A camera flashed as Kakashi took a picture. He was probably going to use it as blackmail since she had never been this dressed up before.

A few hours later, everyone had gone home, well except for Sakura. She sat on the stage in her dress and held the, no turned off, microphone. She had a sad look on her face.

"I liked your song," said a voice. Sakura looked up. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"I came for the contest."

"Why weren't you in your seat?"

"Well, if you saw me then I knew you would mess up so I went where you couldn't see me."

"That's so sweet Sasuke. Thanks."

"So before your song, you said that someone taught you not to hold onto the past."

"Yeah."

"Who taught you that?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you wre so caught up with your past that you were blinded from the real world. I didn't want to end up like you."

"But Orochimaru and Itachi are dead."

"And are you happy?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"I can think of one thing that will make me happy."

Sakura turned her head to look at her former teammate, "What?"

"This..."Sasuke leaned in and captured Sakura's lips with her own. Sakura was shocked but relaxed. She felt Sasuke's hand on her neck and she put her hand on his cheek. It wasn't a big kiss or anything, just a small liplock.

A camera flashed and Sakura and Sasuke broke. They saw Kakashi, Tsunade, and the rest of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team, "Awwwwwww!" They all said in unison.

"You know..."said Kakashi, "I was going to blackmail Sakura with a picture of her in a dress but I like this picture better."

Sakura's mouth was wide open, "Tsunade-sensei! Kakashi!" An idea suddenly formed in Sakura's head. She knew Sasuke always carried what she needed. She whispered something into Sasuke's ear. He handed her a thin rope thing that glinted in the light. Sakura smirked as she wrapped on end around her hand. She flung the other end out and wrapped it around the camera, quickly pulling it out of Kakashi's grasp. She gave Sasuke back his chakra rope. Making sure that it was the real camera, not some fake with a genjustu or something on it. Sakura scroll threw the picture and deleted the one of her in a dress and her and Sasuke kissing. She tossed it back, "Next time, I won't hesitate to destroy the camera!" Sakura jumped off the stage and walked away. Sasuke went after her. He finally caught up to her and they were by a cherry blossom tree.

"It's ok Sakura." Sasuke pulled her into a quick hug.

"But Sasuke..."Sakura was cut off but Sasuke. His lips were upon hers once again and once again it was only a small kiss. This time not camera flashed and they were finally alone. But were they.

Hidden in the bushes, Naruto sat with a cam corder, taping everything!


End file.
